


Area 51?

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [35]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: EVIL_LITTLE_DOG prompted: The Librarians, Any+Any (or ensemble), Area 51





	

Ezekiel was the only one in the library when the clippings book went haywire so he checked out the pages before calling in the rest of the librarians. He was confused when all he saw were clippings about Area 51. What did Area 51 have to do with magical artifacts? Grabbing his phone, he put in a call to Baird about the clippings book then grabbed his computer to do some research while he waited for everyone to show up. Hacking into the servers there he found that the government had collected some of the missed artifacts and was running experiments on them to determine what they were. This was a worse possible scenario for them. When everyone else finally arrived, he informed them, “We have to break into Area 51.”

“What do you mean break into Area 51?” Baird asked. 

He explained the clippings he read and the research he'd done leading to his conclusion. Normally he'd just smile at the fact they had to break into a government facility but the concern he saw on everyone else's face had him a little bit worried too. This wasn't going to be easy and for once he'd let Baird try and figure out how to do this one since the military was her expertise and his usual techniques wouldn't work.


End file.
